Chapter 1
by Paladin14
Summary: This is just the beginning to a story I'm writting. I like how it is turning out and just wanted you to see what i'm working on :


"Gah." a gun bounces against a dirty stone wall. The broken rubbles of a small house surround the wall. "Meizur, you're really in a mess." Meizur leans against the wall the next to his rifle. With great effort he slowly slides down the rocks. He lifts up his red stained shirt. A gash lines his wasit. He digs deep into a bag hanging around his chest. Meizur pulls out a roll of linen bandages. He lets out a sharp breathe as he begins to wrap it around his torso. Sweat runs down his face.  
"Should be at home..." he lets out another sharp breathe as he stretches the bandages around his torso. "enjoying a good pipe... not fighting to save a town..." lets out another sharp breathe, "against an army you can't stop. He closes his eyes for a moment and leans his head backwards. Meizur looks up at the moon that lights the broken city. "Such a beautiful moon." Meizur says quietly to himself. He lets out a long sigh. "Alright!  
I can fight a little bit more." He stands up quickly. He slides the gun over his shoulder.  
Meizur turns to face the wall. He leaps into the air landing ontop of the wall. Looking over the city he squats on the broken stone wall. The dark blue part of Meizur's eyes start to spin clockwise slowly. He looks at the war town city. Men and Women in red shoot at darker beings in black as they crawl through the city like bugs. The dark figures run and jump over houses and walls. They swings swords and clubs like crazy animals.  
Meizur turns to his left. A house explodes in a giant fire ball. Boards crack and the smell burnt wood surround Meizure. Two figures stand infront of the smoking house. One of the figures towers over the other one. A man falls to his knees, a women lays face down in the dirt next to him. 

"Rylle run!" the man yells over his shoulder. A young boy stumbles over the debry trying to run away from the 2 figures. He tumbles over the broken reckage of his old home. The smaller figure chases after the boy with a smile on his face. His straight black hairs hangs over his eyes. He holds out his black claw like fingers as he runs.

"come here Telsian child." he says laughing. He grabs the shirt of the young boy, lifting him into the air. A bright red glow surrounds the boy. The man's hand catches fire. "My hand"

the man yells dropping the child. With his other hand he draws his sword from his belt. "You brat!" he shouts pulling his sword high into the air. The sounds of two shots pierce the night.  
The man falls backwards dead. Two small bullet holes appear on his forhead.  
"What the hell!" the taller figure says in confusion. Another shot fires at the giant of a man. He jumps back avoding the bullet. He looks up at the wall. Meizure stands, holding his rifle up to his eye. His dark black eyes peer up at Meizure.  
"Heh, Meizur is it not?" The figure says with a grin on his face. "I've heard a lot about you," he points at the rifle, "and that gun. My name is Shezric, Captain to the all powerful God Ash-Shaytan"  
"Please to meet you, now back away from the house." Meizure says aiming at the figure.  
Shezric lets out a laugh.  
"Do you really think you can take me one on one? How crazy are you mortal?" Meizur stands motionless ignoring the questions. A young women walks up behind Shezric. A white cloak hangs around her.  
"Am I interrupting Meizur?" she asks calmly. 

"Priestess?" Shezric turns around lookomg surprised, "I didn't know you were running around with your cheap magic tricks. Maybe I should take the generius invitation to leave." In a flash he spins around. He holds up his palm towers Meizur. A comet of black fire flies towards Meizur. The girl raises both of her hands. The black comet stops in mid air a few feet infront of Meizur. A white mist surrounds the comet. Shezric spins around again and runs towards the girl. Meizur jumps off the wall and takes a shot at Shezric. Shezric pulls a giant sword from his back. The bullet ricochets off the blade. Shezric swings his monsterious sword down on the girl. She flicks her hand quickly to the side. The swords misses her shoulder barely, digging into the dirt. The girl swings her foot into the side of Shezric's head, he stumbles back. Meizur fires another shot, it digs into Shezric's sholder. He lets out a angry roar and runs into the darkness of the light.

"Moki are you okay?" Meizur says running up to her.  
"Peachy Meizur." Moki replies. She walks over to the small child that stands still watching them. "Hey you, everything is going to be okay." She slowly removes her hood. Her brown hair flows down over her face. Her green eyes gently look at the young boy. Her smiles lights up the dark night. Moki wraps her arounds around the boy, picking him up. The boy digs his face into her chest. She carries him away from the burning house.  
Meizur kneels down next to the man and women. The women lays dead in the mud. The man barely breathes, he looks up at Meizur.  
"My son?" "Safe." Meizur answers.  
"Thank you." the man says weakly as his eyes close.  
Meizur stands up placing his hand over his heart. He does a short bow towards the couple.  
"Mommy!" the child cries out. Moki hugs the child strongly and walks further away from the house. Meizur follows after them. Moki sits down on a large slab of the broken wall. The child quietly weaps in her arms.  
"What are we going to do with the boy?" Meizur asks sitting down next to them. Moki looks around the city. Houses lay broken and destroyed. Fires burn almost every building. Screams and cries fill the skies.  
"Meizur, this nation is falling into darkness. This is no place for a child." Meizur looks around briefly. He nods in aggreance. "You have a child right? Moki asks.  
"Four years old. Roywen, she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Meizur says smiling.  
He turns to face Moki. His smile quickly fades. "No" he says harshly.  
"Meizur, I have to stay here. You can go as you please." Meizur stares at Moki for a moment.  
"No"  
"Meizur! this boy won't be able to survive here. You are the best teacher I have ever seen.  
You saw what that boy could do. Teach him how to control his magic, please." Moki begs.  
Meizur frowns at Moki. He puts his rifle on the ground. He places both his palms on the ground.  
A small pool of water starts to soak up from the ground. Meizur takes a step back from the puddle. "O'neil!" Meizur shouts at the water. A young man's face appears in the water.  
"Sir." he says saluting Meizur. "You said you'd be calling tomorrow"  
"Things change. Ready a portal." Oniel grins like a young school boy.  
"Is Moki joining us"  
Meizur lets out a sigh, "No, a young boy. Hurry Captain." Oneil disapears from the water.  
"Kidnapping is against the law sir." he says laughing. Meizur walks over to Moki. She smiles at him.  
"Thank you Meizur, you are too kind." she says. The boy sleeps calmly in her arms.  
"Wha.." Meizur says confused "Thought he would travel better if he was asleep." Moki kisses the boy on the forhead. "I hope to see you again Meizure. You too Rylle." She hands Rylle to Meizur. Meizur walks over to the water and places Rylle in the middle. The water starts to cover the small boy. In a matter of seconds the boy is full covered. Rylle sinks into the ground disappearing from sight.  
"Good bye Goddess." Meizur says to Moki. Meizur turns transparent and sinks into the ground. 

Moki pulls her hood over her head and walks back into the burning chaos.


End file.
